The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advances in integrated circuit, computing, networking and other related technologies, storage systems constituted with a scalable number of computer-storage nodes (also known as scale out storage systems) have become increasingly popular. For data reliability, such as recovering from data errors, erasure codes that transform k symbols into n symbols, with n greater k, to enable recovery of the k symbols from a subset of the n symbols are often employed. With the increased popularity, the ability to generate the erasure codes efficiently has become a subject of great interest.